


Ambers nice Curves

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" timeline, Adorable, Comic AU, Couple, Cute, F/F, Flirty, Gay Couple, Gossip, Influencer, L.A, Lesbians, Life - Freeform, News, Paparazzi, Rachels needs and love chloe so much, Sexy, Sweet, Youtuber - Freeform, beach, chloe beeing sweet and supportive, comic "waves" timeline, comic timeline, influencer life, newspaper, some hotness, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel Amber has an nice time with her girlfriend near a beach, the girlfriends diddnt now that fan paprazzi followed them. Some hours later the youtube and influencer world is speaking about Amber.light.times perfect ass.(both are 22,no lis or bts events)no big spoilers from the comic
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ambers nice Curves

The sun shine bright orange, it was time for Rachel and Chloe to go back to there Hotel, they had some rest on Rachels Theater tour. "That was a really nice break" the blue haird in her red bikini say to the blonde one in her very sexy black one, Rachel smiles walks over to her girlfriend, hug her tight and say happy "yeah", the pair stand like this for some moments, watch how the sun goes more and more down until Chloe turn and look at Rachels ass. "What?!" Rachel ask with a little smirk "I like what I see" Chloe say flirty and tap on her ass "Heyy!!!" Rachel yells happy, Chloe grap her hold her tight from behind, Rachel giggle turn and stroke with her hand over Chloes cheek "you know I have to make sure you will stay by me for a long time" she say, Chloe look in her girls eyes "by heaving the perfect ass!? tought I told you that years ago at the junkyard" Rachel only smiles and they kiss.

After they packed they backbags and get dressed they heading back to there hotel, on there way to it Chloe starts "Im kinda sad for Gladys, since we are here she got no screen time" "Babe I know, me too but if we have the privilege to sleep for free in this hotel dont you think Gladys deserved a break from us?" the blonde answer lovley "yeah you right, the next weeks we will spent anyway in our sleeping van" Chloe answers, Rachel smiles and stroke lovley over Chloes arm, they arrived and going back in there hotel room.

"I wish I had the honor to dress you out from this bikini" Chloe say flirty as the pair stand in the bathroom, Rachel smirks walks over to Chloe and put her hands arround the blue haird, with big eyes she say "then why you dont? and you have the honor to see my perfect ass" and give her a wink, Chloe smiles. Some hours has passed it was arround 10pm, Chloe and Rachel lying in the hotel bed, eating some sweets and watching tv, Rachels phone start to peep, and again and again "what the hell is wrong? I tought you postet just yesterday a new video?" Chloe ask a bit annoyed "Ohw, dont be jealous, you wehre just at my perfect ass" Rachel say teasing and Chloe just roll her eyes.

Rachel grap her Phone and see over 40+ messages from her followers "What the hell?" she mumble to herself and then she saw something "OMG!" Rachel say a bit shooked "whats wrong?" Chloe ask and get her body up from the bed, leaning over her girlfriend "Here, look, this asholes did follow us" Rachel say angry and show her Phone to Chloe, on the Phone she see pics from her and Rachel on the beach, how they kissing, how Chloe slam Rachels ass and some close portraits from Rachels body, also some text with Today we spotet Amber.light.time with her girlfriend as they have a break from Miss. Ambers Theater tour. The 22 year old influencer and also Theather star is right now on her tour for a....... "Well to be fair, we are cute and you have nice curves" Chloe say calm and cute, Rachel smiles sad "Youe are cute" she say to Chloe, they share a soft kiss as Rachel continue "but still why this, its not like im a Scarlett Johanson or Mila Kunis, im not that famous and still I have this with me" "You should know this Rach, you know how nowadays they see and threat youtube influencers" Chloe say "Yeah I know but still" Rachel say, turn her Phone off and lying in the bed, Chloe lean over her and ask "but you know what I see and they diddnt?" Rachel look over Chloe in her confused face "I see your full ass, have the honor to see you like they all outdoor never will" Rachel smiles and pull Chloe in a tight hug "youre right, I love you soo much" she say lovley and start to stroke over Chloes hair. "Together we make all, we give us this promise years ago, even tomorrow, wehn a new wierd fan Paparazzi will spot us, as long as we are together" Chloe say and Rachel smiles, wisper in her ear "yeah, together we make all and honestly I caint wait for tomorrow, lets see what else this strange world has to offer" after a while both sleeping and be curious for a new day of Rachels Theater tour.


End file.
